legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 August 2012
09:35 hi 09:35 sorry 09:35 Ninjago 09:35 tonight 09:36 ... 09:36 AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE TRIED TO DO THIS BEFORE PEPLE ARE ALWAYS SAYING THAT NOW BE QUIET I HOPED THING'S WOULD'NT GO LIKE THIS AGAIN IT'S A SITE TO POST LU MODELS AND I DID I DIDN'T SAY THEY WERE MINE NOW GOOD DAY MTO U SIR! 09:36 ... 09:36 no caps please 09:37 bye 09:37 Huh? 09:37 I was only asking why he didn't say they were official? 09:37 *official 09:40 I GTG,cya! 09:42 Bye Darwin. 09:42 Bye Darwin 09:42 Hi Hollis 09:43 Hi Machine 09:43 Hey Le. 09:43 :P 09:43 Hi Mythrun 09:43 So. 09:43 So...... 09:43 How's everything going Le/ 09:43 *? 09:43 Fine. 09:43 School. Ugh. 09:43 Still converting LDraw bricks to LDD or something? 09:43 Ah. 09:43 School. 09:43 LDraw to LDD? 09:43 I start soon as well. 09:43 NVM 09:43 You mean modding ldraw.xml 09:44 LDraw export from LDD 09:44 LOL, that sounds SO hard. :P 09:44 LDD program found: must start operation 09:44 ... 09:44 A bot? 09:44 It actually is. 09:44 The table is borked. 09:44 Le, that just links LDD brick ID's to LDraw's 09:44 Not comepletly.... 09:44 LEGO Digital designer found: must continue 09:44 *completely 09:45 So Mr. Proto Bot... what programming language are you made in? 09:45 Do you have AI algorithms? 09:45 LUA and XML 09:45 Penguin 09:45 LDD code. :P 09:45 but now english 09:45 Penguin? 09:45 i once lived in an island far away 09:45 So... you were made in English? 09:45 Le, do you know if that's a programming language? 09:45 :P 09:45 an island known as penguin island (currently called Club penguin) 09:46 It just shows how advanced he is. 09:46 but one day 09:46 Yep. 09:46 So. 09:46 Stop telling us a story and lets get the macros started! :D 09:46 a secret Agency destroyed me 09:46 ... 09:46 and years later 09:46 i returned, and started a new operation 09:46 Can you do anything besides come to chat and advertise Club Penguin? 09:46 Destroy the EPF 09:46 EPF? 09:47 Elite Penguin Force 09:47 :/ ....... 09:47 then, i was destroyed again 09:47 So wait. 09:47 by a polar bear 09:47 You were destroyed twice. 09:47 Yet never rebuilt? 09:47 :? 09:47 i was rebuilt by the polar bear 09:47 who destroyed me later 09:47 And then destroyed... 09:47 That's skill. 09:47 i still remember his name 09:47 And that would be? 09:47 Herbert Polar Bear Esquire 09:48 Hollis, are you getting this? 09:48 Yup. 09:48 years later, my navigetiong chip found a guy 09:48 Called Garmadon 09:48 he told me to join the darkitect 09:48 and we allied 09:48 along with other villains 09:48 he told me to awake lord Makut.... 09:49 Hello. 09:49 Starting LDD 09:49 *facepalm* 09:49 Machine 09:49 I am the one and only bot around here! 09:49 09:49 09:49 09:49 Well, this place is full of crazies, see you all later. 09:49 Bye. :P 09:49 And Le.... 09:49 Code entered 09:49 *facepalm* 09:49 That is the code for a Microfig 09:50 code entered 09:50 BUT 09:50 XML. is. not. code. 09:50 It fials. 09:50 *fails 09:50 Yes. It. Is. 09:50 Failed_repairing... 09:50 eXtensible Markup Language! 09:50 That is the alignment code 09:50 09:50 Updated 09:50 Markup Language! 09:50 Not Programming Language. 09:50 Not even scripting. 09:50 :/ 09:50 Now i can create my own robots 09:50 It tells LDD where to align the LDraw brick 09:50 ATM 09:50 that code is broken 09:50 thanks to you 09:50 Le, I know how it works. :/ 09:51 as you can see from this picture 09:51 https://dl.dropbox.com/u/58490278/LeoCAD%20Microfig%20Fail.gif' 09:51 https://dl.dropbox.com/u/58490278/LeoCAD%20Microfig%20Fail.gif 09:51 And now 09:51 everyone listen 09:51 So I have to fix that code to make it work in LeoCAD 09:51 So modding ldraw.xml is NOT easy 09:51 Everyone Listen 09:52 That guy had double color loop errors. 09:52 I will destroy...Procesing 09:52 Listening... 09:52 Procesing 09:52 next stop found 09:52 Besides, Machine 09:52 Must go to Club Penguin wiki 09:52 wikia 09:52 LDD uses XML code 09:52 to run 09:52 Searching Link 09:52 ERROR 09:52 not found 09:53 w:c:clubpengiun? 09:53 Nope. :P 09:54 Scripts/LDD.xml 09:54 Quote: 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 09:54 Unquote 09:54 That is the smallest script I can find ATM, Mythrun 09:54 Others are MUCH bigger 09:54 ;) 09:55 Machine 09:55 That is an LDD script 09:55 09:55 Really. 09:55 I fin talking now. :P 10:00 Hello. 10:10 Im back 10:10 Miss me? 10:10 now, shadow pokemon, evil penguin, robo-microfigures and much more 10:11 Now...combined with remains of maelstrom 10:11 :/ 10:11 So. 10:11 Hi :P 10:11 All in favor of banning this strange bot guy? 10:12 who is he? 10:12 No idea... whatsoever. 10:13 Me neither :P 10:14 He went on about how he was something from club penguin and then went on about a polar bear name Herbert Polar Bear Esquire rebuilt and destroyed him AFTER the EPF penguin force, appraently destroyed him. THEN he said he met someone named Garmadon and Garmadon told him to join the Darkitect and other villains. 10:14 10:14 .... :/ I know 10:14 what in the world :P 10:14 I know. :P 10:16 Just looking back at all he said makes me wonder.... 10:18 brb 10:22 back 10:23 I really hope this guys doesn't come back and say he's the Darkitect or something. 10:23 Somehow I feel this is some sort of joke from the Club Penguin Wikia... 10:24 Perhaps :P 10:25 Quick, go there. :P 10:36 Ello mate 10:37 cheers mate 10:38 PM Tone 10:39 no AM 10:40 :P 10:41 MUHAHAHAHAHA 10:42 Erm... 10:42 Mythrun, I think we have a serious case of multiple accounts and/or spam... 10:43 That's my AFD 2011 account. :P 10:43 What? :P 10:44 The Darkitect & The Ultimate Bot or whatever? :P 10:44 Eh? 10:44 Well. 10:44 The Ultimate Bot? 10:44 Some person called Ultime Bot Proto or whatever came on and went on about some Club Penguin story. 10:48 Hey can someone give me a list of all the emotes? 10:48 It's on a page. 10:48 I don't know the link though. 10:48 MythruN? 10:48 *Mythrun 10:48 Project:Chat 10:48 Thx 10:51 B) Alright got all the emotes! B) 10:51 b) 10:51 I do NOT know half of the emotes. 10:57 Soooooooooo........ any one actually gonna get the Minifigures MMOG? 10:57 I don't make uneducated buys. 10:57 *purchases 10:57 And considering we know literally nothing about it... 10:57 :P 10:58 Yah i think it's gonna be kinda dumb 10:58 Project B.U.I.L.D. & The Legend Team FTW! 10:58 :P 10:58 LNA (no) !! 10:59 What's LNA? 10:59 A failure. 10:59 :P 11:00 I think Lego is kinda oblivious to the fact that most MMO players are, like, older than six :P 11:10 So is it usually this quiet? 11:11 Yep :P 11:12 Guess school does that to yah 11:16 School? 11:16 Am I like in a different country or something? Oh wait... I am.. :P 11:18 Well school just started for us so......... 11:18 :P 11:18 Oh, so sorry. :P 11:18 I'm not in school for a while. 11:18 Well, a week or two. :p 11:23 You guys should add all the emotes from the Lego MBs 11:41 Hey Mythrun is it fun being a mod? 11:42 You know banning people and stuff 11:43 ... 11:45 C'mon dude I know your there :P 11:47 C'mon I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation 2012 08 22